


a place you can take me

by Weatherbug02



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ben Solo didn't make the ultimate sacrifice for him to die a virgin, F/M, Fix-it fic, Post-TRoS, Smut, the ending they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherbug02/pseuds/Weatherbug02
Summary: One soul. A connection that hadn’t been seen in centuries.They really were destined for each other in every aspect. The Force wanted them together. Though it took a while, they found a way. And Ben had no intention of ever letting her go.---(AKA Ben Solo lives and doesn't die a virgin)
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 26
Kudos: 315
Collections: TROS Reylo Fix-it Fics, my favourite Reylo





	a place you can take me

**Author's Note:**

> it's missing ben solo hours

The emotions were foreign, things he hadn’t felt in so long, things he’d never felt at all in his three decades alive. They were unfamiliar, a little bit aching, but he wouldn’t push them away. Not anymore.

Rey was still in his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck while she clutched him, refusing to let go. He didn’t want to either, never wishing to let her leave his arms again after he’d had this small taste of it. But there were things to do. They both knew that. “Rey,” he murmured into her hair before pulling away to look at her. There were tears in her eyes, and her skin was cut up and dirtied, but she was alive. That was all that mattered now. “Rey, we should go.” 

She glanced around at the place they laid and the ruins that had been made. There was darkness here, and he didn’t want to spend another second in this place. “Where?”

It was a valid question, one to think about, but in his mind, there was only one place to go now. “Bring me to the Resistance.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “Ben, no—”

“I’m not turning myself in. I just… need to make amends, and I think you need to see some friends. After that, we can go wherever you want, do whatever you want. I promise you. We’ll do it together.”

She nodded, albeit reluctantly, and set her forehead on his, their noses brushing as she leaned forward. “I won’t let them take you, not after what we’ve been through. After all, you’re the one who helped save their asses.” Ben huffed out a laugh as Rey pulled away from him and stood up with a groan. “That’s definitely going to hurt for a while. Are you okay?”

“I got thrown down a pit, so no.”

With Rey’s help, he got to his feet, but every bone in his body ached, especially his legs, which had definitely been broken in the fall. He supposed it could’ve been worse. He was lucky to be alive even now. Together, they limped to the X-Wing, which was definitely not meant for two, but they made it work and headed off toward their destination. 

*

Ben’s eyes shot open with the change in elevation as they landed. He hadn’t even noticed he’d fallen asleep and immediately cursed himself for being so selfish while Rey was awake and flying them to safety, but he was just so tired. When had been the last time he actually slept through the night?

“We’re here,” Rey said, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Are you ready?”

_ No. _ He wasn’t. He never really would be, but it was now or never. “Let’s go.”

There were celebrations outside, people finding that their loved ones returned from battle with only memories and a few bruises. Others weren’t so lucky, but it was taken in stride. They died for something, something to be proud of. For him, though, the happiness didn’t easily extend to him. No one hoped he would return from the war, but yet he did, and he clutched onto Rey as the only thing that would keep him grounded as they limped through the crowd. For a while, no one noticed them, but then two people caught their eyes. One was Poe Dameron, the one he’d interrogated so long ago, and the other was FN-2187, the stormtrooper who had defected. He could feel their gaze, feel the daggers they were glaring into him, and even feel the punch Poe had already raised his fist to land, but it never came.

“Don’t touch him.” Rey’s voice was low and deadly as she held up her hand, using the Force to stop his fist.. “Touch him, you answer to me.”

“Rey…” FN-2187 began not seeming to really know where he was going with it. “Rey, why would you bring him here? You’re putting us all at risk again.”

“You don’t have to worry. He’s not like that anymore.”

Poe took a step back from them, looking at him like he was some piece of garbage. Ben didn’t blame him, really, not after all he’d done to him and to the Resistance. He couldn’t say it didn’t sting though. “How are you able to defend him? After everything he’s done to you, to us?”

“This man is Han and Leia’s son,” she said, tightening her grip on his waist. “This is Ben Solo, the last of the Skywalker bloodline. I know he’s done terrible things to all of us, but we need to sort things out in a different way, alright? And we’ll do that later, but for the rest of the day, we’re going to the healer. Just give us some time.” The two men didn’t look eager to concede, but it was hard to say no to Rey. That he knew all too well.

The healers were already busy with people getting patched up, but people seemed to part for the two. Maybe it was the fact that his legs were broken or maybe it was the fact that a day prior he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order, but either way it worked out well enough. They were ushered into a separate room of the temporary shelter that had been set up, separate from the cots that had been laid outside for those with less serious injuries. Ben was just thankful for the privacy.

“What seems to be the problem?” the healer asked as she entered the room, already determined to set to work immediately, only giving Ben time to shift onto the small bed that was set up. “Blaster wounds?”

He glanced at Rey once before returning his eyes to the healer. “A lot of things. Broken legs?”

“Is that a question or an answer?” she asked, snapping on a pair of gloves and grabbing scissors from off a table. 

“I wish it was a question.”

“Well, alright then. I’m cutting your pants so that you can’t mess up your legs further by taking them off, but we’ll find you another set of clothes and get you healed right up, Sir.”

It was relieving that the healer had no idea who he was and treated him just like any other patient as she fixed his legs. To her, he and Rey were just like any other couple here, just relieved they were still alive and reveling in the touch of one another. As he laid down on the bed and Rey’s fingertips trailed over the skin of his cheeks, he decided he liked the idea of that. His eyes fluttered closed as she continued to touch him, brushing over the bridge of his nose, his jaw, and to his lips, and it only made him remember how close he was to losing her, how close he was to never experiencing this in his lifetime. This was worth so much pain. She was worth everything.

His ankle and lower shin were shattered, so it was braced and set to heal within two weeks with the Bacta patches’ assistance. His other leg was just sprained, so it would only take a few hours for him to be able to walk normally again. With the healer’s blessing for freedom, Ben finally stood and pushed Rey down onto the bed. “Your turn.”

“I really don’t need a check-up. I didn’t break anything.”

“You’re wrong.” He turned to the healer. “She’s wrong. She’s had a rough few days. Check her ankles.”

There really was nothing wrong with her aside from scrapes and a copious amount of bruising, but Rey didn’t bother staying to get it fixed, just taking a few Bacta patches so Ben would shut up about it. He wasn’t usually one to fret, but when the person you cared for the most was dead in your arms a few hours ago, it was hard to let go of that thought.

It was starting to get dark in the area, and Ben was able to feel the weight of the day on his shoulders once more. More eyes settled on them as they walked through the crowded Resistance base, but no one dared come closer, not even Poe or FN-2187. The little BB unit, however, did have a few words with him before rolling away, none he wanted to repeat. They took their meals from the food line, but they didn’t stay with the large group by the fire they had made, instead walking further out into the forest. 

“Are you going to kill me in the woods?” he asked as he followed her. 

“If I were to kill you, I would’ve done it in front of everyone,” she said as they approached a smaller shelter just a ways back. They settled down on the ground just outside of it, watching the smoke and the small glow of the fire in the distance. “I’d be a legend for taking you down. So many more perks.”

He hummed pressing closer to her until their thighs touched. “Glad you’ve thought so much about it.”

Rey laughed and leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. “I used to. Now I’m just glad you’re here. Here with me.”

Ben pressed his lips against the top of her head, feeling his heart melt the moment she looked up at him with those eyes of hers. “What?”

“Nothing. I was just remembering the way we kissed on Exogol.”

The statement was blunt, no sugarcoating or implications behind it, but he hadn’t expected anything else from her. “What about it were you thinking about?” Her plate of food was now discarded next to her. He did the same with his as he turned to her. There was something thick in the air that made his heart beat just a little bit faster when she looked at him like that.

“I was thinking about how your lips felt. I didn’t want you to pull away.”

“Really?”

They were so close now, leaning in unwittingly as if something was pulling the two together. Perhaps it was the Force, but he couldn’t imagine the Jedi advocating for such things, but he always assumed the “No attachments” thing was ridiculous anyway. Maybe the Jedi were celibate, but that didn’t mean the Force wanted him to be.

“Do you want to kiss me again, Ben?”

_ Ben. _ He would never get tired of hearing that name come from her lips. “There’s nothing more that I want.” Without another word, he closed the gap between them, slotting his lips between hers. Rey immediately pressed closer into him, sighing as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Yes, this… This was why he lived. He would never leave this. The kiss was messy and inexperienced on both their ends, but he wouldn’t change a thing about it, not when he’d spent so long missing this.

In Ben’s mind, there was no escalation involved. He would’ve been happy staying in the same spot and kissing her for hours, but when Rey climbed into his lap and ground down, he couldn’t help himself from letting out a groan. “Fuck.” She ground down again, pleased by his reaction. “Rey, please.”

“What’s wrong, baby?” Her voice was teasing, a smile behind the words. She was pleased with herself, wasn’t she?

“If you keep doing that, I’ll…”

“You’ll what?”

He couldn’t finish that sentence, but she was staring at him with flushed cheeks and mischievous eyes, so he simply pulled her back into another kiss. It was a bit more forceful this time, a kiss of a lover when they wanted something more. He looked for any sense of unease, but there was none, just Rey’s hands trailing down his chest and traveling to his hand. He didn’t question what she was doing as she lifted up his hand but couldn’t help but pull away when she set his hand on her clothed breast. “Rey…”

“I know you’re scared, Ben,” she whispered into his ear, “but I can still sense what’s in your mind.”

She was right. They were still bridged, even if Palpatine had severed their bond some. He could still sense her, feel exactly how much she wanted this too. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

They dragged themselves inside her little shelter, and Rey settled her back against the makeshift bed as Ben settled over her, pressing his lips against her mouth once again. For a while, they stayed like that, just kissing and testing the waters until he was comfortable enough to continue, but neither were in a big rush anyway. He was just glad they got to take their time together, hold each other tight, and make up for the time he had wasted getting to this point. This all could’ve been so easy if he’d just went with his father when he’d asked him to. He could’ve gotten to know Rey as reluctant friends instead of enemies. But fretting about the past wasn’t going to change it, and all that mattered was that Rey was here now.

He removed the leather satchel from her waist, dropping it onto the hay next to them, and slid his hands under her shirt. They’d changed from the clothing they’d worn earlier, having it put in with the laundry to clean off the bloodstains and sweat. What they wore now was more casual, easier to put on and easier to remove. She allowed him to slip the shirt off her body easily, raising her hands before letting him deposit it onto the floor. The only thing that covered her chest now was her white wraps, but he didn’t get the chance to start on them before Rey was pulling on his shirt.

“You need something?” he asked, and she just rolled her eyes and tugged on his shirt again.

“Off, please,” she said as a hand crept up to press against his stomach. “Wanna see you.”

Ben obliged her, pulling his shirt over his head in one brisk movement. He sat up on his knees as Rey rose as well, pressing her palms into the muscled skin of his abs. “You’re always wearing those pants. Never let me see anything.”

“I knew you had a thing for my abs. Got so embarrassed the first time you saw them, but I knew you wanted to look.”

“I did, but you were an ass. Now they’re real, and I never want to stop touching them, never wanna stop touching you.

He leaned back down and pressed his lips against hers again, this time settling between her legs. She nipped at his lip this time, not giving him a break even now. He went to work on her chest wraps blindly, fumbling around to find where they started and fumbled even further trying to unravel them, but eventually, the jumble of fabric also found its way next to them, and their bare chests were pressed together. 

His lips that were on his mouth began to travel further down now. First, it was her jaw, then her neck, then her shoulder, then her collarbone until he made his way down to her breasts. This was the point where he was lost. Until now, he knew what to do, could figure out how to kiss and had seen it done plenty of times, but this was delving into unfamiliar territory now.

“Stop over-thinking,” Rey murmured as she ran a hand through his hair, knowing exactly what he was thinking. “Just do what feels right. Stop if you get uncomfortable, and I’ll stop you if I get uncomfortable.”

With her reassurance, Ben tentatively brushed his fingertips over her breast, intentionally avoiding her nipple. The skin was soft and smooth, small but the perfect size for his hand. Through their bond, he could feel her getting embarrassed, so he pressed his lips against hers once before pulling away again. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s just me.”

He leaned down then and pressed his lips against her nipple, dipping his tongue out to taste. There wasn’t really anything to taste but skin, but the way Rey gasped made it worth it. He ran his tongue over each nipple, pleased by her sighs and the way her fingers settled into his hair, massaging circles over his scalp. He could tell, though, she grew bored of it quickly, so he moved lower, kissing his way down to her navel and the hem of her pants. He brought them down slowly, giving her time to ask him to stop, but he knew she wouldn’t, could see what she wanted in her mind if he really focused on it.

“Ben, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to,” she said as he had just starting pulling down her underwear. 

“Do you want it?”

“I do, but—”

“Then I want it.”

She went silent then as he slipped her underwear down and tossed it somewhere in the room. He wasn’t keeping track of where anymore. His only focus now was on the girl beneath him and her spread legs. Ben kissed her navel again before moving lower and sliding a finger through her pussy. It was wet already, so he slid his finger through it again and pressed lower until his finger slipped inside. He thrust is slowly, more experimental than for any kind of pleasure, and Rey didn’t seem to be either enjoying it or not enjoying it. He tried squeezing in another finger, but it was a squeeze just a little too tight to be comfortable, but Rey insisted it wasn’t hurting her, so he thrust gently inside.

He’d seen holos before of people doing this, having sex, but it was always so fast, so aggressive. They never spoke to each other except to moan or to degrade, and none of the actors ever really seemed to like each other. It was hard to watch, harder to enjoy, so he didn’t bother with it. Back then, he thought if all sex was like that, he didn’t want it. But this was different. He felt Rey, felt how badly she wanted it and felt the way her body thrummed at his touch. He knew how she felt about him, even if neither of them explicitly said it.

He slipped in a third finger once she was relaxed enough, curling them slowly inside her. She swore out loud, and Ben huffed a laugh. “It’s not funny,” she hissed tugging on a lock of his hair. 

“It’s not. You’re just cute.” Another tug on his hair, and he was removing his fingers and replacing them with his tongue, which only made her more audible.

“Ben,” she whispered, twisting her fingers into his hair. “Higher. Higher. No, lower. Yes, yes, right there. Right there.”

He obeyed whatever she asked, following any orders she threw out at him, and her moans increased in volume as time passed. Even the thoughts she didn’t voice, he felt them, felt the way she got closer when he did certain things and when it was too much when he did others. He felt it the most when she came, the pain of her nails digging through his scalp a contrast to the faint hum of pleasure erupting through his body. Muted, but the same as hers.

They laid there for a few moments as Rey came down and her eyes fluttered open. “Shit. Come here.” She pulled him up to rest his head in the crook of her neck, rubbing his back gingerly with his weight on top of her. He pulled away to look at her and her flushed cheeks and small smile. How he wanted to see that smile every single day for the rest of his life.

“I do too.” Rey lifted a hand and wiped off his mouth before pressing her lips against his. “You’re not gonna leave me.”

“Never.”

She smiled again and scooted to sit up, pushing Ben up to his knees and settling her hand on the button of his pants. “Take them off for me. Please.”

Ben obeyed her, unbuttoning the brown pants the Resistance had given him. They were just a bit too big and cut above his ankles, but it reminded him of where he was and the choices he’d made for her and for himself. It took a bit of work to shuffle them off without standing and aggravating his leg, but they soon joined the clothes next to them.

Rey smiled as she crawled toward him, planting herself on his lap and squeezing his thighs with her hands. “I’ve always wanted to touch your thighs ever since I saw them through our bond one night. I couldn’t admit it to myself then, but you’re so attractive.”

“When was this?” he asked as he set his hands on her own thighs. They were muscular as he expected them to be, strong but also soft. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to end up with such a beautiful person to drag him back to the Light.

“You were changing and didn’t notice me.”

“Sounds like you were peeping.”

“I was not!”

Ben laughed at the offense in her voice but ultimately didn’t comment on it again. “Are you gonna help me take these off?” 

He could feel her nervousness through their bond now. This whole thing was completely untrod territory, but it was about to ascend to another level. “You know we don’t have to,” he whispered, but she shook her head.

“I want to. Just don’t let me go, Ben.”

He knew what this was now, and he wouldn’t let it escalate any further. He wrapped his arms around and pulled her down and into his chest. “I won’t leave,” he murmured into her hair. “I’ll never leave. I promise I won’t, baby.”

Her arms wrapped around his chest, and she held him with a death grip. “I know you won’t. I just can’t help but feel alone.”

“You’re not alone.”

The words were something of a memory now, but nowhere near forgotten. He liked to think that was the point where their feelings shifted the most. He could still picture her there, the fire casting a glow upon her face that made her look like some kind of ethereal being. The feelings he felt within himself then were foreign, and he was just terrified of Snoke finding out. Now there was no such fair. There was no one inside his mind. Except Rey.

_ Neither are you.  _ Her words rang through his mind, a reply that was easily known. He squeezed her tighter, and they just stayed like that for what could’ve been a few minutes or a few hours. Eventually, Rey pulled away from his embrace, just slightly enough to meet his eyes. “I want you. Please.”

Together, they pulled off his underwear, and Rey laid back against the sheets, pulling him over her. They didn’t speak as he pressed inside her, just held each other with a soft grip. He could feel so much of her now, not even just physically anymore. She was encompassing him, pulling in his mind, body, and soul. They were one and moved as one. He could feel every prick of pain and every ounce of pleasure as he slowly thrust, but Rey didn’t complain. She just held him, their foreheads pressed together and noses brushing as they found their pace.

Thoughts began getting muddled, his intertwined with hers. He felt himself getting lost in the ideals he never let himself imagine before this moment, but what seemed like a pointless dream suddenly felt as if it was in reach. He saw Rey in his arms on a planet in which they were free. Her hair was loose, and she was smiling up at him. Children ran in the distance, and nothing was affecting them except the antagonization of their other sibling. Ben and Rey were nurturing them with love, showing them what it meant to be a Force-user and what the Light and Dark meant. They didn’t keep secrets, and they knew who they came from, but it didn’t matter. They would tell them the only thing that mattered was who they chose to become. 

The future was solid and clear, not something that was so out of reach after all. It was so near, so easy to attain. He just had to stay.

“We’ll make it,” he whispered as he thrust, lips resting on her ear. He knew they would.

They came together in a haze of foggy memories and wishful thinking and held each other afterward. There was silence in his mind for the first time he could remember, but there was still the gentle pressure of her there. He didn’t push it away, let it flood his mind the same way she let him flood into hers.

One soul. A connection that hadn’t been seen in centuries. 

They really were destined for each other in every aspect. The Force wanted them together. Though it took a while, they found a way. And Ben had no intention of ever letting her go.

“Ben,” she whispered into his chest. 

“I love you.”

There was silence in the little hut, but there wasn’t tension, no anxiousness. He already knew what she would answer. “I know.” She pressed her lips to his. “I love you too.”

They laid together in the afterglow, holding each other with no particular uncertainty. Neither knew what tomorrow would bring, but it didn’t matter. All he knew was that they were together, and neither had any plans on changing that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 5am over a span of three nights because it's what they deserve. I am incredibly angry, so I'm rage-writing. Anyway ben solo lives and will live a long happy life of not being a virgin thank u
> 
> Express your rage at me on Tumblr: reyloday.tumblr.com


End file.
